Be With You
by Reitashi
Summary: He is now the "shachou" of Uchiha enterprises. She needs a job for a living despite of being a daughter of the president in a well known company. He has an eye on her for a long time but she didn't notice it. Can Sasuke and Hinata realize each other's feelings?
1. Chapter 1

SxH_Fanfic_Chpt.1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**8:36 am**  
_-ring ring-_

"Nnnnh…."

_-ring ring-_

_*BEEP*_

"Hell-"

"TEME! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD! OR ELSE I'LL GO TH-"  
_*BEEP*_

_'Screw you.'_

_-ring ring-_

_*BEEP*_  
**"SASUKE-TEME! HOW DARE YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!?"**

"Fine. I'll go, _Dobe.._  
And stop calling!"  
_*BEEP*_

_'What a loud mouth.'_  
-SLOMP-

I scratch my black hair and I close my eyes, lying on my bed once again.  
_'This is going to be a busy day...'_

After about 5 minutes, I get up and walk to the bathroom.

_-CLICK-_

I turn on the lights revealing my big and luxurious bathroom. Black floor tiles, cream colored wallpaper with big dark blue horizontal stripes. I walk inside, I see my reflection in the long mirror with light bulbs around it, plastered on the wall above the sink. Passing a little room where the tub is, I strip off my clothes and throw it in the laundry basket. I enter the shower stall and turn the knob of the shower.

I stare down at the stall's floor tiles. My body went numb because of the cold water flowing on my body. I snap out of my daze and start to take a bath.

**9:12 am**

_-ring ring-_

_-beep-_  
"SASUKE-TEME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Shut up! I'll be there in a minute!"  
_-beep-_

**22 missed calls**.

_'The heck Naruto?!.'_

I throw my phone on the bed and head straight to my closet. I put on a black sleeveless shirt and my boxers. After that, decided to wear black slacks and navy blue long sleeves. After I fix myself, I spray on some perfume and wear my watch.

I was about to open the door when I felt something fluffy against my leg.

"Meoow~"

I sigh.  
I almost forgot to feed 'my'cat. Apparently my grandma wants me to look after it for a 'few days'.  
_She's going to kill me if I didn't take care of it._  
So I carry it up and go downstairs.

In the kitchen, I get a carton of milk and pour some in the cat's bowl.

"Chi." I called

I named the cat Chi.  
The reason is its red bloody eyes.

"Meoow~"

"Here's your milk. "

Chi walks towards the milk I gave and started drinking it. I take the salmon out of the freezer and cut some strips for Chi.

After that, I put the food in another bowl, I swiftly got up, walked out to the garage, and leave the white fluffy cat alone.

Since the left road is under construction due to some pipe leaks, I took a different road. While driving, there is something at the corner of the street catches my attention.  
A young lady, walking on the sidewalk. I did not stop the car to see her face, all I saw was her long blue-black hair, till' I drove past her. When I reach outside the main gate of the subdivision, I zoom fast to the biggest building in this city, the Uchiha Enterprises.

**9:56 am**

"Good morning Shachou."  
"Hello Shachou."  
"Shachou!"  
"Good Morning Uchiha-Shachou"

I walk inside the building as some of my employees started to greet me. It really annoyed me. I'm not that 'Shachou' they're talking about. This _is_ still my brother's company…  
As I reach the office, I calmly slide-open the glass. Not looking up because of one thing….

"GOOD MORNING MY SASUKE-KUN~!"

_'Oh great! Another loud mouth'_

I continue to walk towards my office door, ignoring the red haired slut that is following me.

"Oh Sasuke-kun~ Won't you eat the SUPER AND FULL OF LOVE BREAKFAST prepared by _yours truly_, KARIN?"

This girl- *cough* _slut_ *cough* -Karin, has been my secretary for 2 months. She **is** lucky.  
In all of my secretaries before, she has stayed the longest because I continuously hire and then fire up noisy/perverted girls. If I'm not mistaken, the shortest one was 5 days because she attempted to rape with me!  
Well, as for Karin, I can't fire her due to many stacks of paperwork that was left by my former secretaries.

I was about to enter my office till Karin blocked the way.

"Ohhh~ Don't be shy my Sasuke-kun! Now say 'ahhh.'"

She picked up the dumpling out of the red bento by the use of chopsticks and attempted to put it in my mouth. I didn't open my mouth cause I don't give a damn to eat that… 'trash' she made. Then I notice, some of my 'girl' employees glaring at us from their cubicles.  
Ok. Now this is getting annoying.

"Move, now!" I harshly demand. "You're blocking the door."

"But you sti-" I sent her a glare telling her to shut her mouth and let me pass.

"Okay. I will let you pass. But in one condition."  
She said with a big smile. Lips covered with thick disgusting deep red lipstick.  
"You'll carry this to your office and eat it. Ok?" she said with a wink.

I snatched the stupid bento out of her hands, walked straight past her and slammed the door in front of her face.

"Owww… My nose!" she whined.

_'Serves you right.'_

I walked to my office and throw the bento in the garbage can. I headed towards my table and checked the pile of folders and contracts when suddenly….  
**-BAM!-**  
My door slammed open revealing a blond haired man with blue eyes and had whiskers-like mark in his cheeks, wearing orange long sleeves with black slacks and a matching black tie.

"TEME!"

"What?"

He headed straight towards me. He threw a purple folder on my table, holding making a loud noise, and didn't even bother close my door.

"Sasuke open this one first! Puh-leeeeaase?!" he shouted while jumping up and down.  
At first, I didn't even bother to check it when he suddenly pushed the folder to my face.  
"OKAY! OKAY! Just shut up Naruto!"

This is Uzumaki Naruto, my childhood friend /rival. There are also rumors that he and Karin are relatives or long lost cousins. Our fathers are business partners like us. Even if sometimes he _really_ annoys me, I'm really feel comfortable cause I can be myself when I'm around him. _-[EatMySconessss: (lol, sasunaru? XD) ; Me: (. . . .)]-_

I snort and open the folder.  
_'Hyuga Hinata.'_

I look up to see Naruto, a wide grin plastered on his face. I frowned and look back at the resume of this Hyuga Hinata. She somewhat looks familiar….

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll answer if you close my door first." With this statement, the eavesdropping employees started to panic and hurriedly returned to their cubicles.

**"M-kay!"** he said enthusiastically.  
He jumps out of his chair and walked towards the door and literally shoo-ed away the eavesdropping employees.  
"Shoo! We have business here!"

_**-BAM!-**_

"If you still want to stay inside my office, treat my door nicely." I growled

"Hehe. Sorry!" Naruto apologized scratching the back of his head as he walk back to his chair.  
"So, what d'ya think?" he asked leaning in front of me.  
I looked at him suspiciously. A Hyuga? Working in the Uchiha Company?

Hyuga Enterprises is one of the rivals of my dad in terms of business. He had cut the partnership with them when I was four years old and my older brother is nine. But I don't think Naruto is talking about business…  
_'What the hell is he up to?'_

"Where is she?"

"At my office. Want me to call her?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Okie-dokie!" he jumps up and zooms out the door.  
_**-BAM!-**_

"What the hell?!" I cursed.

**10:26 am**

_'What is taking him so long?'_

I ask myself and look at my watch.  
"30 minutes had passed," I walk outside my office ignoring Karin's squeal, "Where is that dobe?" and started to look for him.

_'Did he get lost in this building? Tch. How stupid is he?'_

**10:38 am**

After 10 minutes of searching, I still can't find him, so I stop by for a rest. I let my arms rest on the railing. I then realized where my current location is. I am now in the center of the building, where sections A and B are separated. I'm actually alone at that time.

I was about to search again for my 'friend' when I suddenly felt someone tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around.  
There stood a young lady.

"Umm… excuse me sir, but do you know where the cafeteria is?" she asked softly.

"Building A, 6th floor." I responded.

"Thank you sir." She bowed and immediately walked away and vanished out of my sight. She would probably be at the Section A elevators. Just as I was about to leave, I realized something.

_'Haven't I seen that girl before?'_ I blinked and turned my head to the direction she went.  
_'I think I've seen her before but…when? Who is she? I also never saw her in this building too.'_  
I rub my temples. "What am I thinking? Moreover, WHERE IS THAT STUPID NARUTO? "

_'Shit. If ever I see you, I'm going to kill you right away!'_  
I was about to search for him in the building's Section B when my phone vibrated in my pocket.  
_'Naruto!'_

_-beep-_  
"Where the hell are you!?" I shouted.

"Hehe! Gomen, I forgot to tell you that I told her to return at around 11 am. Because I have no idea what time you will arrive!"

"So now you're blaming me?"

"OF COURSE! She's here since 9, Teme!"  
Now that shut me off for some reason.

"Fine I'll go back to my office. Wait a minute, where are you by the way?" I asked.

"Ah, me? Hahaha. Here with mah girl of course!"

"Okay fine."

_-beep-_

I was reading Dan Brown's "Angels and Devils" while waiting for Naruto and that Hyuga girl to arrive. A few minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Sasuke, here she is."

_at least he opened the door in a normal way.._

"G-Good Morning" a soft voice said. A petite lady stood beside Naruto. She was wearing yellow dress that is knee length, white sandals with small heels and a purple long sleeved bolero. She has dark blue 'Hime-cut' hair, a few strands framing her face. And her eyes, like a Hyuga's, were white but with a light shade of lavender.

_'Wait… SHE'S THAT GIRL! The girl on the street, and the girl who asked me for directions earlier! They were the same person!? How could I have not noticed it?!'_

"Well, I'll leave ya guys alone! Ganbatte, Hinata-chan!" he said, patting her head lightly.

"H-Hai." She nods and smiled at him with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"That's the spirit! Well, ja mata ne~." he grinned and waved as he closed the door.  
Then, there was silence.

I stared and observed her for a moment. She looks …shocked? Scared? Does she think I would eat her alive? Tch. What a lame.

"A-ah!"  
She bowed down, her face was a deep shade of red.

"Hyuga Hinata?" I ask.  
She nodded.

"Have a seat."  
She nodded again.

"So, you're applying for ..Mr. Uzumaki's secretary?" I ask smoothly.  
Since Naruto had already been working here for a month, I noticed (since it was THAT obvious) he was a bit reckless and thought that he needed a little help..

"Y-yes, sir."  
She said. Hands on her lap and facing the ground.  
I also noticed that her voice was trembling.  
Unlike how she asked me earlier, it was completely opposite!

"Well I've already seen your resume.. and it's good…

You're hired."

She looked up at me in surprise. Eyes wide in shock. I gave her a confused look.  
"R-re-really?" she stuttered.

"Yes." I said in a bit annoyed tone.

She continues to stare at me with her wide-eyes, as if we are competing in a staring contest.  
"Ah! G-Go-Gomen!" she squeaked. Again, she looked at the ground, her face, a bright shade of red. She probably noticed that she was staring at me for a long time.

"You will start tomorrow. Ask Naruto for your schedule."  
I stand up. She was flinched.

_'Man, what's wrong with her?'_

I extend my right hand in front for her for a 'congratulation' hand shake. She gladly accepted.  
"T-Thank you very much, Mr. Uchiha." She said with a smile and then let go of my hand.

"Well.. see you tomorrow then?" I asked, looking down at her since I was a good 4-5 inches taller than her.

"H-Hai." She said. "W-Well, t-thank you again. S-See you tomorrow."  
She slid her bag to her right shoulder as she stood up. She formally bowed and for some reason, I bowed back.  
Just as she turned her back on me, I saw her eyes, full of happiness.  
She went out and slowly closed my door.

I was left there, still standing in my place and looking at the door.  
"Hn."

_' I guess these days will change…a little bit.'_  
I smirked.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! It's been almost a year since I posted the 1st chapter on dev and here in ff. xD I know it's sounds crazy that I actually finished this chapter long time ago but didn't post it (because I'm too lazy) and didn't checked the grammar mistakes and some other stuffs. (gomen TT_TT)**

**I also like to thanks the people who actually enjoyed reading the first one and who subscribed or watched for the next chapter. I really appreciated it so much! ( /Q .Q)/**

**Well anyways enjoy the 2nd chapter and son't forget to review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it is, then it would be boring and suck ( ''- 3-)**

* * *

As I closed the door, I leaned on the door and sighed.

_'That's, easier that I expected. I'm...hired.' I thought._

"Meoorw."

"Ame-chan!"

I walked up the three inclined stairs and excitedly jumped onto my black cat behind the sofa.

"Meoorww~"

"Oh, how are you my dear? Did you have fun all day? You know, I have great news."

I said, watching Ame's big shiny deep blue eyes widen.

Ame-chan was actually a male cat. I found him at the main gate when he was still a kitten. I remembered that he was so skinny and was beat up at that time. But now that he's with me, he immediately became healthy and regains his soft fluffy black fur.

"Meorw?"

I hugged him as I giggle and carried him to the sofa and seat with me.

"I'm hired." I smiled.

Ame's POV  
_  
'Hina-sama, is hired?'  
I stare at her waiting her message to process in my brain. It's because I don't know how to react. Happy? Sad? I don't know._

"Ame-chan, what's with your face? You're so adorable." She said softly as she pat my head.

"Meorw~"  
_'Really? Congratulations Hina-sama! I'm so proud of you.'_

I decided to be happy for my owner than to think about the sadness I feel. I know she really wants to have a job. I want to support her because I want Hina-sama to be happy.

"Ame-chan, don't worry. I'll give you more food before I leave you tomorrow." she smiled.

Hinata's POV

I softly caress Ame-chan's black fluffy fur as he scratches his head on my lap and purrs. It made me tickle a bit though. I enjoyed and continued playing his hair when a ringing sound can be heard in my bag.

"Huh? I wonder who's calling."

I get my bag that I put on my center table and searched for my phone.

"Neji-nisan!"

-beep-

"Hi, Neji-nisan. How are you?" I said in a happy tone.

"Hello Hinata. Well, I'm fine. I just got back from a business trip," he said with a tired tone. "and by the way, Hanabi misses you."

"Really? Well I'm also fine here. How's Hanabi? Can I speak to her?"

"Ok. Wait for a sec."

"Hello? Nee-chan?"

"Hanabi. Yes it's me. How are you there?" I said excitedly.

"Nee-chan! I'm okay here! But, how about you? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Is there someone who attempted to rape you? Did your cat bit you?" she said and I noticed her voice was in worried tone.

"I'm okay I'm okay," I repeated. "Ame-chan is a good boy, he will not bite me." I said.

"Are you sure? You know..." she paused. "I really miss you." she mumbled.  
I chuckled because I can imagine her face blush because of her shyness.

"Hey what was that for? I really mean it you know."

"Well, I miss you too," I paused and suddenly got an idea. "Oh! How about you go here with Neji-nisan and have a dinner with me?" I invited.

"Really!? Sure! We'll go there." she said in full excitement.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye."

-beep-

I stared down at my wallpaper in my phone with a smile. It was me and Hanabi hugging me with her big smile.

Hanabi-chan is now 17, while I'm 22. She has a boyish and serious attitude, while I'm just kind and soft. She likes fighting while I'm not. I love cooking while she's not. I love lavender while she loves gray. Opposite's right? But even though we have different attitudes and interests, we still love each other. We cared for each other. Even if my father prefers Hanabi and look down on me, she will always try to make me happy and lift me up.

"Meow."  
_'Hina-sama I'm now hungry. Let's eat please.'_

"Oh! I guess Ame-chan is now hungry. Ok let's eat lunch now."

After we ate our lunch, I went to my room upstairs and lay down on my bed.

-sigh-

I close my eyes to refresh my mind.

_'...I guess you're hired.'_

'Tomorrow will be your start...'

"Tomorrow." I said as I opened my eyes.

I closed my eyes again and started to fall asleep.

* * *

**_*-Flashback-*_**

_After Hinata locked her door, she put her keys in her bag and ran outside the house closed her gate. She was now walking along the sidewalk looking at her watch to make sure she will not be late in her appointment. She needs a job for her expenses._

'9:18' she thought.

Walking quietly in the sidewalk, a black SUV passed her by. Because the car was very fast, her skirt almost fly and revealing her undergarments. But luckily, she put her hands to her skirt so that it won't fly away.

"Kyaaah!" she blushed, in a very deep shade of red because of her embarrassment. She looked up to the car's direction with a slightly frowned pouted face.

At around 9:37 am Hinata managed to breathe because she was almost leaved by the train. She started walk slowly and wander her eyes around the building.

'It's huge.' she thought.

-ting-

The sound of the elevator catches Hinata's attention and then decided to go up to 15th floor where she'll apply. She waited patiently to make sure if there will still enter. She was about to push the close button when somebody shouted.

"Wait!"

A young lady at the same age as her breathes heavily, successfully managed to enter the elevator before the elevator's door shut close. She has long blonde hair tied in high ponytail, wears a violet sleeveless blouse and black jeans and high black stiletto. Hinata looked at her and worried if she's okay.

"A-are you okay miss?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah -pant- I'm okay. -pant-" she said slightly tilted her head to look at Hinata.

'She has beautiful blue eyes.' Hinata wondered.

"I-I'm sorry i-if I didn't notice you.' she stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh! No! No! No! It's okay. Oh, by the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you." she smiled at Hinata and lend a hand.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." she smiled back and shakes Ino's hand.

"Oh, you're applying?" Ino asked as she pointed her right index at Hinata's purple folder.

"Ah, umm... Yes." she said as she blushed a bit.

"For?"

"F-for a secretary..." she said quietly as she bowed down to hide her blush in her bangs.

"Really? So, GANBATE HINATA-CHAN!" Ino grinned as she gives Hinata a friendly hug.

Hinata squeaked because of Ino's sudden hug on her.

"Aww~ YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" Ino hugged her tightly and slightly snuggled Hinata's breast. Because of what Ino said, it made Hinata blushed.

-ting-

The elevator sound alarmed them that they are now at the 15th floor. Ino slightly let go of Hinata and signals Hinata that she goes first before her.

Hinata noded at Ino and walked out the elevator. Ino opened the glass door as she noticed that Hinata was behind her. She smiled at Hinata and lends Hinata to enter first again. Hinata eventually blushed again because of Ino's kindness.

"Hinata-chan, I'll leave you now, cuz I need to put this at the Sachou." she winked at Hinata as she lift up the folder she's holding to know Hinata what she was talking about.

"Oh, okay. Please take care and nice meeting you Ino-san." Hinata said as she feels sad.

"Oh! Don't call me 'Ino-san', that's so formal. And it makes me uncomfortable." Ino smiled weakly.

"Ah, g-gomen Ino-chan." she bowed to forgiveness.

"Ah! What about we meet at the cafeteria later?" Ino asked Hinata as she clasped her hands making Hinata surprised.

"What do you think?" she asked once more.

"Uh, yeah sure." she said smiling at Ino.

"Really? Okay! So see yah later, Hinata-chan!" Ino waved goodbye as she walked fast towards a cubicle where a red haired lady carefully putting red lipstick in her lips.

She slowly walked forward looking at the room where some employees are working in their respected places. When a lady at around 30 passed her by, she immediately asked where Mr. Uzumaki's office was.

"His office is just right there." she pointed out.

"Oh, thank you miss." she smiled.

"No prob." the lady smiled back too and continued to take her path.

'So this is Naruto-kun's office.' she wondered.

'Hinata, don't panic. Don't panic.' she said to her-self.

She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked once again.

The door opened revealing a man with golden blonde hair with whiskers-liked marks on his face wearing orange longs sleeves, black slacks and a messily tied neck tie scratching the back of his head and seems woke up from a deep slumber.

"Hmmm... Hm? Oh! May I help you miss?" he said. He has blue shiny eyes.

"Ah! Umm... I-I'm ap-applying f-for a secretary." she stuttered.

"Oh! Okay. C'mon please enter!" he smiled brightly at Hinata making her blush a shade of pink.

"Ah! Have a seat!" he said as he offered Hinata a heat near his desk.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be the owner of Uzumaki Enterprises. The business partner of Uchiha Enterprises." he said lending a hand to Hinata. Because of Hinata's shyness, she just shakes Naruto's hands without an answer, still having the shade of pink in her cheeks.

Back at Hinata's memories, Naruto had been her classmate since kinder. And she secretly admired him and eventually had feelings for him as they reached in junior high.

"Umm, can you excuse me for a moment?" he said smiling weakly at Hinata. Hinata just nod and waited him at her seat, not knowing, he's gonna call the Sachou of the company, Sasuke Uchiha.

After a few minutes Naruto returned with a grumpy face.

'Shit. He's not answering.' he thought.

"Umm... By the way, what's your name miss?" she changed his grumpy face into a smile.

"H-Hinata Hyuga." she said softly giving Naruto her purple folder. Naruto immediately took her folder and opened it.

"Ahh...," he mumbled "Ohhhh..."

Hinata's blush dippened as she bowed her because of his reactions. But obviously, he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Ahh!" he shouted making Hinata flinched.

"This is actually good. But I have to admit, I'm really not good at hiring, so maybe you can wait a little for my friend. He's really good at it." he said sheepishly.

"Oh, s-sure." she said smiling.

"Okay, meet me again at," he paused thinking what will be the time. "around 11!" he said.

"O-okay, so s-s-see you later Uzumaki-san." she stuttered.

"Okay! See yah later Hinata-chan!" he said happily. Unfortunately, our Hinata didn't notice the 'chan' at the end of her name.

-close-

After Hinata leave folder, she now headed out the office and started to wonder what to do next.

"Oh, right! I'll meet up with Ino-chan." she said quietly.

* * *

She silently walked towards the elevator section and waited patiently. She looked at her watch to make sure she still have time to go at the cafeteria.

'9:56.' she thought.

-ting-

She immediately entered the elevator and at that time, she's alone. She was about to push a number when she realize that she doesn't know where was the cafeteria. She immediately panicked what to do. Luckily, someone entered the elevator.

Another young lady at the same age as her with soft pink short hair wearing red blouse, navy blue office skirt and a high heeled boots. She also has green shiny eyes and that seems soothing because of pink locks that framed her face making it contrast a bit.

Hinata suddenly asked a question to that girl.

"Umm... Excuse me miss, but do you know where's the..." she paused.

"The?" the girl asked arranging some papers and folders in her arms.

"Um... The c-comfort room." she bursted out the wrong statement.

"Oh, it's at the floor 8." she answered happily and pushed the button eight.

"T-thanks miss." she said.

"Haha. No problem. You should actually go straight the right corridor a while ago, there's a comfort room there. ". She turned to Hinata and sudden realized something.

"Wait... Are you... Hinata Hyuga? Hinata is that really you?" she asked Hinata with happy and excited tone.

At that time Hinata also looked at fer, face to face to look at her better. Then she realized the that happy tone, the pink hair and the emerald green eyes.

"S-Sakura Haruno?" her eyes widen.

"That stutters! Your eyes! You really are Hinata-chan!" she suddenly glomped at her in excitement.

"Haha! How are you Hinata? It's been a long time? And what are you doing here?" Sakura let her go but her right arm holding Hinata's right shoulder.

"We-well, I'm applying for a job." she smiled.

Sakura was also Hinata's classmate and friend since kinder like Naruto. She was one of her best friends back in their school days.

"Really? Well ganbate Hinata-chan!" she patted Hinata's back softly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." she smiled back.

-ting-

"Oh see you later Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled back before she jump out the elevator and gave a small wave at Hinata.

-close-

As the elevator doors closed, she waited until she is now at the 8th floor. Hinata looked again at her watch.

'10:11.' she thought.

-ting-

* * *

The elevator door opened and still, Hinata doesn't know what to do. She stepped forward and wished her luck to see the cafeteria. As she walked forwards, her eyes noticed something, a big open space, with clear thick glass that separated the inside from the opened space outside. There, she also noticed something, a guy with black raven haired wearing navy blue long sleeves, black shoes and slacks resting there and seems looking down and thinking something deep.

She looked around the place, and no one but them are there. She has no choice but to ask him the directions. She quietly moved forward and poked him at the shoulder. And the man turned his head to face her. Not knowing he was Sasuke Uchiha, the *Shachou of the company she's applying to.

"Umm... Excuse me sir, but do you know where the cafeteria is?" Hinata spoke softly.

"Building A 6th floor." the shachou replied.

"Thank you sir." she bowed and immediately ran out of the place. Hinata didn't even notice that Sasuke was still looking at her.

As Hinata returned at the elevator section she looked up the signs above. The left side was Section A while the right side was Section B. She waited at the Section A elevators.

-ting-

* * *

"Ino-chan!"

"Huh? Oh! Hinata-chan!" Ino waved at Hinata signaling to come and seat with her.

Hinata followed what Ino wants and seated in front of her.

"So, how is it? What happen? Did you do it well?" Ino asked as she rested her head on her two palms on the table.

"He said that I'll be back at around 11." Hinata answered.

"Ohh..."

"Ino!" someone shouted. And the two girls turned to the voice's direction.

"Oh! Sakura!" Ino stood up and waved at Sakura.

"Oh! You're also here Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled.

"EH!? You know each other?" Ino asked pointing back and forth.

"Ino! She's Hinata!" Sakura pointed out to Hinata.

"I know, she's Hinata Hyuga right?" Ino asked Hinata. Hinata immediately respond by nodded three times.

"You don't remember her? We're all classmates since kinder! You really have short term memory, Ino-pig." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Ino stared at Hinata for a minute. But she still didn't remember. Hinata also did the same.

"Eh?" Ino wondered.

"Ino, that loves flowers?" Hinata said.

"See! Ino-pig! What kind of friend are you!?" Sakura whined.

"AH! Hinata, the most silent girl, the, the shy girl that always stutter!? The...OUCH!" Ino almost shouted but Sakura immediately smacked her head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Ino whined at Sakura touching the aching part of her head with both hands.

Sakura just frowned clenching her left hand slightly raised and had popped out veins. At this time both Sakura and Ino stared with each other like in a staring contest and started to look like there is a spark between their stares.

-giggle-

Sakura and Ino looked at down Hinata who was still seating and just giggled. Hinata suddenly stopped and bowed her head and said...

"Oh... S-sorry! It's just...like in the old times." Hinata smiled up to them.

Silence.

"Ah! I-is there something wrong?" Hinata worried about what she said a while ago.

Then Sakura and Ino's eyes suddenly watered, cried with happiness and they also both glomped at Hinata.

"Waaaah~ You really are Hinata-chan~!" The girls said.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't recognize you right away." Ino apologized.

"Oh! No. No. It's okay, I'm also sorry because I also didn't recognize you." Hinata answered.

"So~ Group hug!" Sakura suggested.

"GROUP HUG." the three girls shouted happily.

"SHHH!"

The people and the stall owners complained.

* * *

-knock knock-

-opens-

"Oh! There you are Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah! Umm... Yes," Hinata smiled sheepishly. "I'm so s-sorry I took y-you so long."

"Of course not! You're just in time. C'mon, let's go." Naruto grinned and Hinata blushed and nodded.

-knock knock-

"Sasuke, here she is." at least Naruto opened Sasuke's door. Sasuke was reading a book and seems he had finished checking the pile of contracts on his desk.

"G-Good morning." Hinata greeted as she walked inside, hands holding the strap of her bag, fighting her eye's slightly widen, but Hinata and Naruto didn't noticed it.

"Well I'll leave ya guys alone! Ganbate Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily at Hinata and gave a soft pat on the head.

"H-hai." Hinata smiled with a slight pink blush in her cheeks.

"That's the spirit! Well, ja ne~"

-close-

At this time, they stared at each other.

'The-the Sachou. Ino said he's cold, scary and easily get mad in something u-useless. Can I-I do it?' Hinata wondered.

At Sasuke's side, he just silently observed her. Not knowing he recognized her. But Hinata didn't.

"a-ah!"

Hinata first broke the stare and bowed down.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Sasuke suddenly asked her making her slightly look up but her eyes was still hiding behind her bangs.

-nod-

She nodded still staring down.

"Take a sit."

-nod-

When she sat down on the chair near the desk, she still looked down at the ground because she was still nervous.

"So, you're applying as Mr. Uzumaki's secretary?"

"Y-yes sir."

She said. She was so nervous that her voice is shacking.

"Well your resume is good. I guess you hired." he said resting his head on his fist.

Hinata suddenly looked up at him in surprise. She almost jumps up because of her joy. But she makes sure she didn't hearing things so she asked him.

"R-re-really?" she stuttered.

"Yes." he said as he frowned a bit.

Hinata was speechless. She doesn't know what to do next. That was fast. Really fast. She felt like her heart was jumping for joy.

'I have a job!' she thought.

Sasuke stared at her as she also stared at him.

"Ah! G-go-Gomen!" She squeaked.

Hinata bowed again so that she could hide her flushed face from the Sachou. But unfortunately, he saw it.

"Tomorrow will be your start. Ask Naruto for your time schedule and when will be your day offs."

He stood up, Hinata startled. He offered his hand for a 'congratulate' hand shake. And Hinata did the same with a slight red at her face.

-shakes-

"T-Thank you very much, Mr. Uchiha." she said with a smile at Sasuke as he let go of his hand.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" he asked her making Hinata a bit scared because in Hinata's vision, he looks like angry with a dark aura around him making her stutter even worst. It's because she was looking up to him, since he was taller than her.

"H-Hai.", she said "W-well, thank you again. S-See you." she smiled weakly as she stood up and bowed at him for thanks of gratitude and respect that she will now leave. Sasuke also bowed at her before she left.

Hinata forgot her scary vision at Sasuke but instead thought at the good news that happened to her today. She smiled at herself as she silently closed the door.

'This is one of my best day ever.' she smiled.

**_*-End of Flashback-*_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
